


Supporting character Appreciation month week 1: Home

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel tangled adventure, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled series, Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Edmund being a dad, Hector is a confused babby, Orphan Hector deserves a family, Other, Supporting Character Appreciation month like months and months late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: ( Supporting Character Appreciation month week 1: Home I apologize for the super late posting of this work )“ W….Why are you helping me? “In response to his question King Edmund let out a warm and gentle chuckle.“  Because a good king shouldn’t leave one of his subjects out in the cold now should he? “





	Supporting character Appreciation month week 1: Home

Supporting character appreciation month.

Week 1: Home

Hector didn’t have much of a home before he met King Edmund, heck he was just a boy fighting for scraps and did whatever he could to get by in the Dark Kingdom.

He was 14 years old when he met the king. He expected to be tossed in a dark, cold cell the minute the guards caught him, however instead of feeling the freezing stone of the jail he felt the warmth and softness of blankets and pillows with a bowl of hot soup.

A maid was there tucking him in the bed while he sat up staring at the still cooling bowl before him.

The orphan couldn’t help but jump in fear once the king walked into the humble room and sat down at his bedside with a serious expression.

“ You nearly gave my guards the slip young man “ His voice was gruff but held a sense of calm to it. “ And you were caught stealing an apple…Now what do you have to say for yourself? “

“ W….Why are you helping me? “ Young Hector asked, he loathed how small his voice sounded at this moment and the maid’s unsettled gaze didn’t make him feel any better.

In response to his question King Edmund let out a warm and gentle chuckle, it was so genuine and kind Hector couldn’t believe his ears or eyes, how could someone show such positive gestures towards a common street urchin? “ Because a good king shouldn’t leave one of his subjects out in the cold now should he? “ Edmund replied with his own question.

Hector was quiet for a moment, slowly pondering the querie before shaking his head. “ No, he shouldn’t! “ He sounded more defiant then intended and even surprised himself, was the king going to toss him outside for being so disrespectful? Fear shot through his veins like ice and it became worse when his highness narrowed his eyes at the boy. “ You seem to have quite a fire in you when it comes to royal duties son…And your not even royal yourself…What’s your name? “

With a shaking voice the small lad croaked out. “ He…Hector….Your majesty “ feeling even worse since the maid tending to him now refused to look at the boy!

“…Hector…. “ His gaze snapped right back up to Edmund’s as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “ Do you have a family? A mother…Father…? “ He trailed off now holding a much more gentle expression. 

Now this was unusual. Why such a question? Why did such concern now cross the king’s face? And why did it make him feel so melancholy? Well melancholy wasn’t the right word to describe it because the truth was…

Hector had no family to speak…Not one he could remember at least, all that was known about his origin was the dark streets of the town and constant thievery, doing whatever it took to survive and this life overtime broke his heart little by little. “ ….No…Y-Yo…Your highness “ He replied trying to speak through the forming lump in his throat. “ Ah, I see…No family…No home… “

The room grew silent and the silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. King Edmund looked out the door and nodded to a young girl who hid in the shadows, she looked about Hector’s age and had pure white hair along with soft brown eyes.

“ This girl here is Adira…She had no home like you and I took her in and raised her as my own… “ The girl stepped in and Hector instantly felt nervous, the only kids who interacted with him were bullies and other threatening street rats, but this moon haired girl gave a smile so gentle and serene a feeling of calm rushed over him causing the boy to feel a little more bold. “ Why are….Why are you telling me this? “ 

Edmund placed a hand over his chin in thought. “ Well if you have no home and it is my duty as king to care for his subjects…How about I take you in as my son? I see great potential in you boy, just as I saw such in Adira “

Hector thought his heart jumped into his throat when he blurted out- “ But what potential do I have to be you’re son?! I’m just a street- “ Edmund interjected sounding more stern. “ You are a child who is homeless…Desperate enough to steal a single piece of fruit….I will not allow myself to be cruel and leave you to fend for yourself “ He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“ But I will not force you to stay, this choice will only be yours and yours alone…So I must ask, would you like to be a part of this family? “

Hector looked at the two for a moment and thought of the possibilities. A Warm bed and food sounded wonderful but…

A father and a sister sounded even better.

It was the first real home Hector truly had….And one he swore to protect.

—————————————- 

Author’s note: So yeah this is my first story and I wrote this a few months back I think but gosh it feels longer, this was from Supporting character appreciation month but I wanted the first story I’d post on here to be a happy one to kick off this account so why not post a story about Hector’s backstory, I now headcanon him getting adopted by King Eddie and there’s nothing you can do about it!

All jokes aside please show you’re support by giving out construction criticism in the comment section and the sort it’d really help me improve my writing.


End file.
